Paradox
by Carbucketty
Summary: A mastermind Renge and a moody Hitachiin twin share secrets. Everything's for the Host Club.


**Oh haii guize. **Here is my inaugural Ouran fic and you know what? I still can't shake my undeniable urge to turn everything angst-y and weird and awkward. Even with a show as cute and bright as Ouran. Blargh. So, here we have mastermind Renge and a crabby Hitachiin boy. This was from a request that I received from the amazing **SylverEyes **and is dedicated a million times over to her, because really. She's just awesome like that. Reviews would be appreciated, very much so.

* * *

Renge calmed down a considerable amount when no one was around, though she didn't really like that aspect of herself.

For the Host Club, she had a role to play, just like they did. When they were gone, there was absolutely no point. There was a bit of emptiness there, she hated to admit. Emptiness that couldn't be filled with a video game, because now, for the first time, she wanted (needed?) real people.

That's why her lips formed a knee-jerk smile when she heard the door to the music room open.

"Why are you still here? Host Club's over."

Renge spun around with an unnecessary flourish. "Why are you still here, hmm?" she asked, her smile overpowering her attempt to sound rude. She didn't care; she was just happy to see a familiar face.

Or, rather, in this case: an extra familiar face, because there were always two of this particular face floating around the Host Club.

"My brother forgot something. I came to get it for him."

Renge's eyes shone. "Oh, how sweet!" she squealed. "Of course, you'd be willing to do just about anything for your beloved brother, right?"

Her question was answered with an eyeroll. "Well, duh. I don't see why you have to get all fangirl-y about it." His tone wasn't exactly harsh; more teasing, with just a little bit of annoyance. "I mean, he's my _brother_. I love him. He's not feeling well today, so I decided there was no reason for him to come all the way back here to get his stupid book."

"You're in a bad mood." Renge observed flatly, dropping her act.

"You sound like a normal person now," the boy said, crossing his arms. "We'd probably all like you more if you didn't go into spaz mode whenever the urge struck you."

Renge tapped her foot. "My act benefits the Host Club as much as your twincest act."

"So, it really _is _an act?"

"Some times. I'm _only _human. I can still find certain things appealing, can I not?"

"Of course you can."

"Well, that issue is solved, I suppose."

An indifferent shrug was the only response Renge received.

"Shouldn't you be finding that book?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Oh, I see it. Right now. My eyes have been locked on the book for quite some time now." A smile played on his lips. He slowly brushed past Renge, not giving up his mischievous little grin.

"If you're in such a bad mood and you're so set on getting your brother's book, why did you stop to talk with me?" Renge asked, not turning around. She gave a small shiver. There was something undeniably chilly about that slight bout of physical contact that they had just shared.

"Because I found out how interesting you are. I don't think anyone's taken the time to notice. Pity."

"Not really. Why would _I _want to detract attention from you beautiful boys? And---" Renge stopped abruptly and bit her lower lip.

"And…?" the boy persisted.

Renge spun around again. "_How_ could I possibly be anymore interesting than the scandalous and forbidden love of the Hitachiin twins?" she gushed, clasping her hands together. "I mean---"

"Yeah, yeah, brotherly love, you could eat three bowls of rice and all that. I'm leaving now."

Another chilly encounter as their shoulders brushed again. "Goodbye, Hikaru." Renge said casually, a bit quietly.

A pause. A brief moment suspended in time. Neither one of them moved.

"How did you kn---"

"Oh, I always know."

"Then why don't you ever make a public note of it? I mean---"

"Because Haruhi being the only person to be able to tell you two apart is significant, poignant and most of all: appealing to the emotions! It's beneficial to the club if Haruhi continues to be the only person to be able to tell the attractive Hitachiin twins apart!" Renge's _words _were enthusiastic, but her tone was sarcastic and a bit disparaging. "… Are you going to tell Kaoru?"

"Probably. He knows everything I know, after all… but, I don't know. The idea of having a _secret _is awfully---"

"A secret with me? Or a secret with just _anyone_?"

"You. You seem to have lots of secrets."

Renge blushed; that was oddly flattering. She gave the issue serious thought. "… Don't keep secrets from your brother," was the conclusion she came to, as much as she was starting to enjoy the idea of sharing a secret with Hikaru.

"Why?"

"To maintain your perfect twin image, of course! You can't coexist so peacefully with your brother if you start keeping secrets, and that perfect twin image is why you two are so popular! So… in short: for the club."

"But won't acknowledging this with _anyone_ else, even Kaoru, destroy the sanctity of Haruhi being the only person who can tell us apart?"

"Oh, a paradox… Very nice. How about we both just forget this conversation ever happened?" Renge suggested, smoothing her dress over and trying to sound completely passive.

"Why---"

"For the club!"

Hikaru sighed and hugged Kaoru's book to his chest. "For the club," he repeated. "Well… goodbye, then."

"Goodbye, whichever one you are," Renge gave Hikaru a wink which he did not return. He simply left and Renge calmed down again, quite against her will.


End file.
